Dreaming or Awake
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: AU fic, quite literally. Post 5.5 Harry and Ruth fluff.


**A/N: So I've had this on my computer for at least a year if not longer. And thought I'd post it to see what all you lovelies think. It's definitely AU in the most literal way. I hope you like it. And let me know if you'd like more. Set post 5.5**

**Dreaming or Awake**

'Morning Darling,' she heard him utter through a his sleepy sigh. He was in her bed wrapping her in his strong embrace. He was kissing her neck, whispering across her skin, his hands caressing her stomach pulling her bare body closer to him. She breathed his name. He in response explored her relaxed position.

She loved this dream; waking up to him. It was always fleeting though. The moment she realized she was dreaming he invariably faded away too quickly. Hoping to carry on the thoughts in her mind for a little while longer she pulled her head closer into her pillow to keep her dream active, willing herself into the realms of unconsciousness.

Oddly this dream felt more real than any she had ever had before. She expected him to disappear but...

The sensations were more true to her. She had never had that distinct sense of smell or touch.

She unconsciously turned into his embrace and smoothed her hand over his cheek. She could see the fine lines of his soft features. She could see the flecks of gold in his amber eyes. She could hear the soft thump of his heartbeat in his chest. She could hear her name spoken in his velvety tone. The feelings she felt were more than she ever experienced. She wished they were real. She wished that he was really there.

She then spoke aloud, 'I love this dream.'

'Yes?' he responded. 'What do you love about it?'

'The way you touch me. It makes me tremble.' touching her fingertips to his lips. 'I wish you were real.'

'Well, maybe you can wake up and I can show you how _real_ I can be.'

'Mmmm. I'll stay here dreaming, thank you. When I wake up you'll be gone.'

He pulls back slightly to look at her, 'Why ever would you think that?'

'Because you're too good to be true.'

'Ruth, you're sleep rambling again.' nestling her closer into his arms.

'I do not sleep ramble...I'm not really talking to you right now. I know I'm dreaming but I feel awake. I know it's not possible that I'm here with you but it feels so real. I can't make sense of it.'

Confused she asks, 'Pinch me.'

'Mmm, with pleasure.'

His hands trail down the length of her body. Fingernails lightly grazing her flesh, leaving goose bumps in their path.

'You know there are other ways to wake one up,' he whispered. 'much more enjoyable ways.'

She could feel herself noticeably shudder.

'A-and...what way did.. y-you have in ... m-mind?'

Grinning, he briskly flipped her on her back and pinned her beneath him, pressing his body into hers.  
She let out a yelp from his playful attack. When his lips found solace by her ear he whispered,

'Now,' kissing her lobe, 'is that enough proof to believe you're awake?'

Her voice breathless, 'Yes.'

'Good. Now as much as I'd love to prove to you my 'real-ness' in ways of a horizontal nature,' running his hand through her hair, 'we are going to be late for work. Best get a move on.'

He quickly kissed her nose and threw back the covers climbing out of the bed. Instantly cold and exposed, Ruth scrambled for the sheets pulling them close to her body. Harry looked at her bemused.

A furrow to his brow, 'Ruth, I've just had my hands all over your body. There's no need to be modest with me.' Smirking he added, ' And might I remind you last night I got my fair share of an eyeful. You were quite the opposite in the self-conscious area.'

Her eyes opened wide hugging the fabric to her form as she wracked her brain for the coveted memory of the night before to resurface.  
But to no avail, it didn't come.

She watched him walk across the room to ready himself. She couldn't help but stare at him. Feeling that for the first time, she was seeing him undressed. His smooth tanned skin...broad shoulders...back muscles and backside for that matter, in all it's glory. It was quite better than her imagination could ever conjure she mused.

Her mouth was slightly agape as he turned toward her. The look she saw in his eyes was that of a man in love. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he smiled at her. It was such a habit for her to look away once he caught her that she couldn't help but shift her eyes from his gaze, though smiling all the same. She was quite clueless how she came to be in this situation but she knew for sure she would enjoy finding out.

He walked over to her and took her left hand to help her up out of bed. That's when she felt the ring on her finger.

**Please review and let me know it it's worth continuing. Cheers.**


End file.
